


magic

by VoltronKinks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Boypussy, Come Eating, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blame it on magic, boypussy!Lance, cross dressing, going into heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltronKinks/pseuds/VoltronKinks
Summary: Lance was a total tease.His boyfriends decide to teach him a lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18+. I own nothing. Written for prompt.

Lance was a complete and total tease.

He always strutted around their apartment like he owned the place. But really, it was no secret that Lance had his two boyfriends wrapped around his long and slender fingers.

You see, the three of them had a lot of sex. Like a lot, _a lot._

And although both Shiro and Keith were Alpha’s, they had little to no control when it came to who had the most power out of the three of them. Because it was always Lance-- Lance and his downright magical pussy.

(We say magical because a while ago Lance had gone out one day to see a witch that had arrived in their town. Apparently he had asked her to switch his male genitals for women’s genitals, claiming he wanted to see what it was like to experience sex as a female. When he’d come home his boyfriends had been shocked, yes. But they soon got used to it, and after a year Lance still hadn’t switched back to his old parts, more content with what his amazing pussy provided him, apparently. And there was definitely _something_ magical about it all right, because Keith and Shiro couldn’t get enough. Like _ever_.)

Lance had also started to cross-dress, and it always, without fail, got either Keith or Shiro worked up in a matter of minutes.

Lance’s favourite outfit of the month had been a tight, almost see-through crop top, along with a skirt that was impossibly short, barely covering his ass. Lance always liked to catch them off guard while wearing it, even if one of his Alpha boyfriends were busy; if Lance wanted to be fucked or mated, then fucked or mated he would be.

Keith might be watching TV in the lounge room, relaxing after a long day at work, and Lance would come in, smirk on full volume and an aroma of his pheromones in the air.

He would stand near Keith, feigning innocence, and pretend to drop something, or reach for something near where Keith was sitting.

And so every time Lance bent over - even just slightly - Keith would get a fantastic view of his pussy, his lacey thong barely covering anything (Lance also liked to keep it waxed and smooth). The smell was intoxicating, Lance’s folds already slick with cum, and Lance would stretch back up, his back curved so his ass would stick out teasingly.

Keith never wasted any time, reaching out to rip Lance’s delicate thong right off his ass. Keith would plough forward, spreading Lance’s ass cheeks apart and running his tongue over his folds longingly. He would lap up any slick Lance would drip out, delving his tongue in further, wanting to taste more of him.

Lance would help out, rubbing his fingers over his clit as Keith fucked him with his tongue, and when Lance would cum hard and fast Keith would drink it up eagerly, sucking Lance dry.

Lance would leave the room again as if nothing happened, throwing a smirk over his shoulder as he went. Keith would sit there, panting, and realize he was left achingly hard.

Other times Lance was more forward about it.

Sometimes Shiro and Keith both worked late on the same day, and so Lance was left by himself, eager for one of his boyfriends to come home to satisfy him.

Shiro came home first one night, shrugging off his jacket and tie, just eager to sleep, and he would walk into their bedroom and be greeted with the nicest view ever to come home too.

Lance was on their bed, face squished into the pillows, his perfect, tight ass in the air.

He was currently pleasuring himself, three fingers already inside of his dripping wet pussy. He was fucking himself on his hand, hips bucking up and down, and then he pulled them out to start rubbing at his clit erratically.

“No, Lance,” Shiro would announce himself, already unbuckling his belt and stalking over to the bed, lust consuming him. “I’ll help you.”

Lance turned his head to look at him, smiling cheekily. “I saw you coming up from the streets, thought I’d help you get started.”

The smile wiped off his face fast, whimpering when Shiro inserted two of his robot fingers. Shiro knew they were cold, so it could help to bring Lance back down so he wouldn’t cum so quickly when Shiro would start fucking him. He kept that up for a bit, and when Lance started whining Shiro took it as a sign to move on.

“Fuck me,” Lance whimpered, “Shiro, oh _Shiro_ \-- please, _fuck me_ , fuck my pussy _hard_!”

Shiro unzipped his fly, releasing his achingly hard, thick cock and stroking it a few times before lining it up in front of Lance’s folds, no preparation at all. He held Lance’s hips, inching forward, and when his dick was completely inside Lance he didn’t hold back.

He thrust in wildly, the heat of Lance’s pussy like a goddamn drug. It clenched around his cock desperately, making Shiro become impossibly harder, and Lance would cry into the sheets, matching Shiro’s rhythm as he pushed back onto his cock.

“ _There_ , Shiro! Oh god, you’re so big, I love when you stretch me open! Fill up my pussy, Shiro, _please_!”

“Fuck— _Lance_ —”

It grew hot and sticky around them, squelching sounds increasing when Lance’s pussy grew wetter and the sound of Shiro’s balls repeatedly slapping against Lance’s folds. Shiro picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming so forceful Lance screamed in ecstasy, his fingers gripping in the sheets.

“S-shiro—” Lance would cry out in warning, sobbing into the sheets as he came.

He squeezed around Shiro tightly, and that was all Shiro needed to cum inside Lance, filling him up with his white hot load again and again.

He’d pull out, exhausted, and Lance would keep his ass in the air. Shiro liked to watch his cum drip out of Lance’s pussy and down his thighs, pooling on the bed, and Lance would reach back and rub his overly sensitive clit, whimpering when he felt all of Shiro’s cum inside him.

It was certainly a fast way to fall asleep contently.

And now, during one particularly hot day Lance had still gone out on his usual afternoon run. Keith and Shiro were both home, trying to stay cool in front of the single stand up fan they had in their apartment (Keith had been repeatedly reminding them to get an air conditioner).

Lance had burst through the front door later, panting hard and groaning loudly.

“Goddamn, it’s hot!” Lance grimaced, walking over to his two mates. “And to top it off, I went into heat this morning, too. Usually a run helps to wear me down, but no, it’s still the same, ugh.”

“Actually, Lance—” Keith tried to cut in.

“God, it’s like I’m on fire,” Lance carried on. “It’s really painful this month,” he huffed, and without wasting any more time, Lance slid one of his hands down his yoga pants and started rubbing himself. He was incredibly sensitive right now, and when his fingers brushed over his clit, just barely, his hips jolted in both pain and pleasure.

“Lance,” Shiro’s commanding voice came out, “We think we can help you greatly.”

“Really?” Lance gasped, head thrown back, eyes closed as he continued relieving himself.

“Yeah.” Lance could practically _here_ Keith grin.

Lance heard some clothes being shed, t-shirts and shorts falling to the floor. Lance opened his eyes, curious, and was met with a jaw dropping sight.

His two mates were stark naked, but that wasn’t the best part, no. The best part was that their cocks were definitely, 100% bigger. Shiro’s might have also been longer, too. Lance looked between the two, face questioning, and Keith smirked at him.

“What? You think you’re the only one who can have magical junk in this house?”

“We went to see that witch,” Shiro explained. “Told her our mate needed to be satisfied even more, so she gave us an upgrade.”

Keith walked over to Lance, breath hot in his ear. “Just wait until we come inside you—it’ll be a whole other experience.”

“Oh—” the control Lance usually had was fading away, only to be replaced with lust and wanting. _Fuck it_. He needed to be fucked, mated, _anything_ —and _right now._

“I think he’s ready, Shiro,” Keith purred, beckoning the other Alpha over. They both ran their hands all over Lance, getting him worked up, teasing him. Shiro slid his own hand below Lance’s pants, cupping around Lance’s hand and helping him with his pleasuring.

“Fuck,” Lance whispered, canting into Shiro’s large hand.

“What do you want, Lance?” Keith asked, sucking on Lance’s pretty neck.

“I-I—” Lance choked, angling his head further back. “I want you both to fuck me together.”

“Hmm,” Keith breathed against his skin, causing Lance to shiver. “You think we can do that, Shiro?”

Shiro leaned forward to kiss Lance, delving his tongue inside, sucking out the air from Lance’s lungs. “I think we can manage.”

“Then let’s go, _c’mon_ ,” Lance started walking towards their bedroom, body scorching hot and ready for his two mates to plough into him thoroughly. He heard Keith and Shiro chuckle behind him, and Lance made quick move to remove his clothes before jumping on the bed, so eager.

He was joined a moment later, an Alpha on either side of him, both of them playing with him, working him up. Keith was busy sucking on his nipple, while Shiro had begun to shove two of his human fingers inside him, scissoring him open. Lance could feel how wet he was down there, loving everything Shiro was doing, and he spread his legs wider to accommodate the action.

“Oh, god,” Lance sighed, his body flushing, still full of pent up heat.

“I don’t think we should waste any more time,” Keith laughed, stroking his cock eagerly.

“I’m taking his ass,” Shiro told them, laying down on the bed, his think cock bouncing in the air as he went. He slicked up his cock with Lance’s cum, Shiro’s tight muscles flexing beautifully.

“Ready?” Keith sent Lance one last manic grin before he man-handled Lance, hoisting their mate up and positioning Lance’s puckering asshole over the tip of Shiro’s dick. Lance lowered himself down, letting out a cry when Shiro finally bottomed out.

Lance had never felt so full, it was insane. It was _magical_. Heh.

“Lay down for me, baby,” Keith murmured, kissing Lance to distract him as Keith pushed him down to rest against Shiro, back to chest. It felt strange in this angle, but Lance was still loving every second of it, waiting for Keith to join them. Shiro’s deep breaths were in his ear, and he brought his hands up to grip Lance’s thighs, centering him.

Keith appeared then, his arms on either side of his two lovers, and Keith had his cock dangling in front of Lance’s wet and puffy folds. Lance gave a final nod, and then Keith was sliding inside him, quick and easy, and Lance felt like someone had punched him. It was unreal; he had felt full before, but now that both of his mates were inside him it was downright _illegal_.

Lance could instantly feel the difference of their cock sizes, stretching him open impossibly wider and making him bite down on his lip hard.

“It’s okay, baby,” Keith kissed his neck while Shiro rubbed his sides affectionately.

“’M fine,” Lance got out, his voice cracking. “But god, if you don’t start fucking me soon I’ll kill you _both_.”

“You heard the boss,” Shiro smirked, pulling out of Lance and shoving back in.

Lance choked on a gasp, his body snapping from the force of it. Keith joined it, thrusting inside him slowly, letting Lance relax around his monster cock. Lance focused on breathing, his hands gripping the sheets hard.

And then when they both pushed in at the same time Lance nearly saw stars. He put his hand over his stomach and whimpered when he could feel the outline of Keith’s cock moving inside of him. He clenched around them both, and both Alphas emitted guttural moans, pausing to let the feeling pass.

“Fuck, fuck—” Keith panted, “Lance, you’re—you’re so fucking _tight_ \--”

“He’s such a good boy for us,” Shiro praised, his fingers resting between Lance’s thighs, feeling Keith thrust in and out of him.

“Please—” Lance begged, arching his back slightly, “I need you both to wreck me. Fucking destroy me; please, _please_ destroy my pussy—”

Keith growled, picking up the pace, causing a sob to come out of Lance with each thrust. Shiro answered Lance’s pleas, matching Keith’s rhythm, both intent on breaking Lance in two, wanting to see their mate fall apart from their cocks.

“Fuck, shit—fuck _oh god fuck_ —”

“Don’t stop, oh god never stop, please—”

Keith ploughed in impossibly further, fucking Lance’s pussy until it was red and raw. The heat was crazy, his two mates could now feel what Lance had been feeling before; that white hot lust, that intense desire to be fucked into oblivion. Keith and Shiro were both providing, and Lance would have to send that witch a thank you letter later.

“Oh--” Lance felt the air leave him when his pussy was stretched even _more_. He looked down, wondering what the fuck it was, and saw then as Keith’s knot had started to enter him, and it was larger than ever. “Oh. _Oh fuck_ , Keith, that’s—that’s---”

“Shh,” Keith silenced him, running his tongue hot and heavy up Lance’s throat. “Be a good boy and accept my sperm.”

“Jesus.” Lance sobbed hard, eyes watering from the feeling. Suddenly he felt Shiro’s cock do the same, a thick, round bulge wanting to enter his tight hole. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle both of his mates sperm in one go, but fuck if he wasn’t about to deny it, body thrumming with pure desire to feel all of that cum inside him.

Keith and Shiro both went faster, filling Lance up to the brim, making him cry out in pain and ecstasy, his cunt so wet it was creating the most filthy sounds as Keith fucked into him, his knot growing deeper and deeper, searing hot and almost blinding Lance. Shiro’s knot wasn’t as big, but his long cock made up for it, and Lance had never felt this full in his entire life.

“Oh, fuckin—fuck I can feel you both, so deep inside me, filling me up with your cum,” Lance cried out, panting fast, and he reached down to rub at his clit, a tear falling when he felt how sensitive it was.

“I, I think I’m coming—” Shiro choked, grunting as he thrust up one last time, coming hard and fast inside Lance.

Lance squeezed his eyes shut, soaking up the feeling. He could sense Keith was close, so he helped his mate along, leaning up to kiss him again.

“Wreck me,” Lance whispered into Keith’s mouth, “Ruin me. Ruin my pussy so I won’t be able to walk for weeks.”

Keith came, his hips shaking uncontrollably as his knot released inside Lance, seemingly never-ending as he filled Lance’s pussy up it began to overflow. Lance sobbed, cuming right along with him, their cum mixing together inside him as they both rode through their releases.

Keith collapsed on top of Lance, body slick with sweat, and the three of them had to lay there as Lance’s mates knots calmed down. Lance shifted around slightly, the friction of their large cocks still nestled inside him causing them all to moan, and Lance felt positively destroyed, the earlier heat finally gone now that his mates had fucked him in the most satisfying way.

“It’s official,” Lance breathed, closing his eyes and smiling. “Getting this pussy was the best decision I ever made.”

“Amen.”

“God, yes.”

Lance thought his life really couldn’t be any better than this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.


End file.
